


The Boy From Cuba

by Deimos_Ovid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: prompt, someone make this happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deimos_Ovid/pseuds/Deimos_Ovid
Summary: Lance was just a boy from Cuba but that’s not all to his story. Here’s my prompt, in it please note Lance is way, way smarter than he is in the series.
Kudos: 12





	The Boy From Cuba

Lance was a cargo pilot because he could not afford to become a fighter pilot. Lance would have gotten the scholarship too if it wasn’t for Shiro asking the Garrison to make an exception and let Keith try for it. 

Who could say no to the Garrison’s Golden Boy?

Keith got the scholarship and even after getting it, the boy didn’t want it. Yelling at Shiro how he “didn’t even want the damn thing and was only there for Shiro.” 

This pisses Lance off. Deeply and greatly. 

Note: Lance wasn’t there when Keith, Hunk, and Pidge rescued Shiro. But Lance was worried about his teammates so he tracks Hunk and Pidge down by hacking their phones with a program he created. Their he meets the two people he hates. One took away his future and the other rubbed it in his face

“Lance, we need Voltron, and you’re the only one who can’t get along with Keith and myself.”

Lance remained silent and continued staring at the wall. 

“Lance please talk to me.”

After a beat of silence Lance spoke,

“I am a boy from Cuba. I come from a small farm. My family and I were piss-poor and couldn’t afford the clothes on our backs. We lived in a small house that housed 7 children, myself included, my mother and her parents, my father and his two brothers with their wives, one of whom had two of those 7 children. That is 15 people living in one house. My mother and father loved each other but, she just kept getting pregnant. We couldn’t afford anymore children, I was the last child my mother had. When my mother got pregnant again she uh...” Lance cleared his throat, “She had a botched abortion preformed on her and-“ Lance cleared his throat, “And a week later she died. My father buried her body himself. He tried to forget his grief through drinking. It drove his brothers out of the house. That is a loss of 6 more people. My father died of alcohol poisoning. My grandpa died from a stroke. That left my Grandma to raise five children. My older brother, the eldest, and I worked the farm from 5 AM to 6 PM. My grandma and my sister, the second eldest, prepared all the meals and gave us schooling when we had the time. My two other siblings, my brother and sister-“ Lance let out a mirthless laugh, “Well I’ll never know what happened to my sister because the police haven’t found her body. My brother though was hit by a drunk driver. He’s buried with my grandpa and my parents. We have a marker for my sister. When I was 14 my grandma pasted away in her sleep. My brother was 20 and he could have become our guardian but we couldn’t afford the lawyer to complete the paper work so we tried to reach out to our uncles but we never received any replies, so my sister went to find them. That was the last time I saw her because the plane she was on crashed. When I was 15, my brother and I saw the advertisement for the Galaxy Garrison and that if you got a perfect score on the test and if you got past level 5 on the simulator you would get a full scholarship. We both applied. I got 1500 out of 1500. I made it to level 8 of the same simulator Keith only made to level 4. Keith didn’t even take the test for the scholarship! I did! I earned that scholarship!” Lance yelled and finally looked at Shiro, tears blurring his vision,  
“I don’t want to hate you Shiro. But you...you abused your power and took away my dreams. My future. The future I earned. That scholarship you gave to Keith was the scholarship that I worked for. That scholarship was something that I won and...and you just asked the Garrison Council to give it to Keith. And...and of course they do because who can refuse the Garrison’s Golden Boy?” Lance emphasized Shiro’s title, “So you asking me to work with you and Keith is not something I can do.”

“I am so sorry. But Lance you can’t hate Keith-“

“I can’t? Why? Keith squandered the opportunity you provided for him. He made it very clear that he didn’t want to be there, acted out, and you had to clean up his messes. Then when you disappeared and Keith dropped out I was prompted up to fighter pilot status and every single damn day it was rubbed in my face that I was only there because Keith dropped out. I was a better pilot than Keith, my piloting skills surpassed your records. But I wasn’t enough. I was never good enough for Iverson. I...I don’t think I told you what happened to my brother. He didn’t get accepted by the Garrison like I was. And when he found out that my scholarship was not just taken from me but given away he went back to the farm and sold everything he could live with out to afford a cargo pilots’ tuition fee. He sold all the toys my siblings and I once had. He sold all the furniture that belonged to my parents. The only thing he kept was a mattress for him and I to share, basic utensils, and my parents’ rosaries.”


End file.
